transformers_frontier_roblox_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Steeljaw
Steeljaw was a prisoner of the Alchemor until it crash-landed on Earth. After his first encounter with Goldbug's team, he sought to rally his fellow fugitives to conquer the Earth and begin the Decepticon era anew. It was this desire that drew Air Commander Starscream to recruit him to his Decepticon Army as a commanding officer. Steeljaw appears to act loyal to Starscream, but there are several hints that he plans to eventually dethrone Starscream and take command himself. History The Past Steeljaw was responsible for instigating rebellion and criminal use of subsonics, which eventually got him imprisoned aboard the Alchemor. Transformers Frontier When the Alchemor crash-landed on Earth, Steeljaw was one of the many Decepticon prisoners to escape. He first appeared outside the scrapyard in the jungles, scavenging pieces from his stasis pod when he was confronted by the techno-organic Autobot Olivia Holt. At first he tried to bluff her by claiming that he'd been a guard aboard the ship. When that didn't work, he knocked her out, tied her up and tried to convince her that he intended to dwell peacefully on the planet. Eventually, Goldbug distracted Steeljaw by masquerading as another Decepticon named "GrimBee". While Steeljaw and Goldbug were having a conversation, Cade Howard attempted to free Olivia. However, Steeljaw heard the chains being unlocked and confronted the human, asking what he was besides being strange. Cade retorted that Steeljaw should be the one to talk before quickly walking away. Steeljaw then quickly discovered Goldbug's incognito and engaged the Autobot before chasing him. Goldbug led Steeljaw right to Olivia, now free from her chains, who managed to kick the Decepticon into a tree. However, Steeljaw escaped during the confusion. Shortly after the confrontation with the Autobots, Steeljaw hid out in the forest further away from the scrapyard to devise a new plan. As he decided to start assembling a team of Decepticon prisoners to take Earth as a Decepticon homeworld, he was approached by Starscream, who invited him to team up. Personality Steeljaw is a scheming, charismatic, cruel and loyal Decepticon, notable for his usually calm-headed and suave demeanour. His demeanour makes him a very good liar, a highly persuasive recruiter, and an in-control leader. Upon their first meeting, Steeljaw was able to first catch 'Liv off-guard by claiming to be an Autobot guard. He was also able to convince 'Liv that he was seeking a peaceful existence on Earth. However, when his plans are on the brink of failing or failed, Steeljaw's smooth charisma and calm patience can be replaced by intense anger, wrath and frustration. Steeljaw's main goals are making Earth a conquered and official Decepticon world for Decepticons, mostly those who were imprisoned on the Alchemor, with him as their ruler. Steeljaw is remarkably intelligent and cunning as well, being able to form highly competent and strategic plans and schemes against the Autobots, and also proving very fast-thinking and resourceful in the battlefield. Powers and Abilities Steeljaw is a formidable Decepticon; he is fast and strong, able to overpower Hound, Olivia Holt and Goldbug and strong enough to push a huge boat into open water. Similar to Starscream, he possess razor sharp claws to attack his enemies with and also has a tail to smack around his enemies as well. He is also quite clever, which he scratched his Decepticon Symbol that would set a tracking implant for the Autobots to hunt him down and is a master of persuasive speech in bringing other Decepticons to joining him. Notes and Trivia *Steeljaw acts a lot like Megatron due to his intentions of ruling Earth with his fellow Decepticon prisoners, while also acting similar to Starscream. **However, unlike Starscream, who prefers to run away from battle in most occasions, Steeljaw shows no fear when he collides with an Autobot; he is more likely to enjoy fighting them.